emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8151 (17th May 2018)
Plot Dan has no idea what to do for the best. He hates lying to Amelia about her true paternity and fears Daz might reveal the truth. Aaron receives a call about Liv and rushes off. At Wishing Well Cottage, an exhausted Belle asks Lachlan to borrow his tablet to watch a film. Lachlan deletes the search history before handing it over. When Ross appears at the farm, Moira again apologises for not supporting him at the trial. Ross asks Moira if she ever saw Simon again, just as Cain walks in. Fearing what Moira will say, Cain gives Ross some tasks to get him away from Moira. The B&B is a building site and the porch blocked off with hazard tape although when Diane calls, Doug assures her everything is under control. Lachlan appears at the B&B to move some barrels of ale but Doug insists it's not safe to do so. Whilst Doug is on the phone, Lachlan swipes a set of keys. Aaron visits Liv at the young offenders' institute. Liv has been fighting and has a busted lip. Once Doug has left, Lachlan sneaks back into the B&B and moves the barrels of ale, placing one in the porch area just as Gerry appears, having been lured there by Lachlan. Gerry apologises to Lachlan for yesterday and agrees to pack in all the little comments relating to the crash. Paddy stresses ahead of his and Chas' engagement party as he believes the pair are cursed. Rodney questions if Paddy needs his luck to change, explaining he knows an expert in that field. Aaron is pleased Liv has finally agreed to see him and they make up. Aaron brings up Liv's drinking and she concedes it's a problem. Whilst at the B&B, Gerry answers the phone and takes a booking. After the customer has hung up, Gerry makes some comments about Lachlan. Lachlan's mood suddenly changes. He orders Gerry to gets barrel he's placed in the porch where the support poles are holding up the roof. As Gerry bends down to pick up the barrel, Lachlan kicks another barrel against the support pole and it collapses, bringing the ceiling down on top of Gerry. Part of the roof also falls in on top of Lachlan. Lachlan is fine but Gerry lays unconscious amongst the rubble. Liv states she hasn't had any alcohol whilst behind bars but Aaron knows the real test of his sister's sobriety will be when she gets out. Liv insists she doesn't want to drink and instead wants to knuckle down with her school work. Aaron loves Liv's new attitude. At the pub, Misty performs a cleanse then charges Paddy £125 for doing so. Paddy hands over £5 instead but Misty gives him his money back telling him to enjoy his karma. Cain asks Moira what she would've said if he hadn't come in earlier. Moira assures him she wouldn't have dropped Debbie in it. Lachlan climbs over the rubble. A tear streams down his face as he stares at Gerry's lifeless body. Suddenly Gerry starts making noises - he's still alive. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle takes a chemists paper bag out of her handbag but hides it when Sam comes downstairs. Dan has picked Amelia up from school early which leaves the youngster fearing she's done something wrong. Dan reminds Amelia he loves her. As he lays under the rubble, Gerry questions what's happened. He's relieved Lachlan is okay although he doesn't think he is. Robert informs Paddy that Aaron has been called into the prison as Liv has been fighting. Gerry asks Lachlan if he's rung an ambulance and questions why he's not doing anything. Lachlan assures Gerry he won't die, sinisterly commenting he doesn't get that lucky twice. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan Locations *Dale Head - Front garden *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Grange - Guests' lounge and porch *HMYOI Skipdale - Visiting room *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,930,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes